


Just Friends

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Bonnie returns home for the winter break a newly engaged young woman. But what happens when her past blows back into town when she does? What will Bonnie do when a man she used to love wants to be friends? Will Bonnie be strong enough to resist the temptation of Stefan Salvatore? No, no she won't. She'll fail miserably, no thanks to him.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Just Friends

Bonnie loved the holidays, especially Christmas. It was her favorite holiday as she packed her trunk full of her belongings and smiled at the feel of her boyfriends arms wrapping around her small waist. Grinning to herself as she pulled back into him, she let it happen as she leaned into him as he brushed soft kiss onto her cheek, "Are you sure you don't want to come to London with me?" 

She bit the corner of her bottom lip feeling tempted. Turning into his arms to face him, she gazed into his gorgeous dark eyes and let her arms drape over his shoulders. "Don't tempt me. I just promised everyone that I would be home for Christmas." 

Enzo sighed as he nodded in understanding. They had discussed their Winter break plans and even though he tried to convince her other wise, she stayed persistent on going home. Sighing as he bent down and lean his forehead upon hers, he inhaled her soft flowery scent and stared deep into her emerald green eyes. "Bonnie," he breathed completely smitten by the beauty in his arms. She hummed up at him with a small smile as she listened. "Will you...marry me?" 

"Huh," she pulled back a little as if not sure she had heard right. 

Grinning at her shocked and confused reaction, he took her hands in his and moved to kneel on one knee. Staring up at the young woman that captured his attention completely, he knew this was the right thing to do, "We've been dating these past two years and I can honestly say that it's been the best two years of my life so far. So will you Bonnie Bennett do me the honors in being my future wife and marrying me?" The tears of joy that were falling from her eyes were nothing compared to the fact of yanking him up onto his feet and smashing her lips to his. She felt her heart skip a beat as she gripped tightly onto his jacket and continue to kiss him before giving one sensual soft kiss before pulling away. Staring at him with starry eyes, she giggled as he held a look of uncertainty. "Is that a yes?" 

Bonnie nodded as she saw Enzo pull out a small box and revealed a silver diamond ring, "Of course!" 

Bonnie felt saddened at the fact that she had to separate from her fiancé. Deciding to stay until his flight left, she waved goodbye as she hopped in her car to make her trek back to Mystic Falls. Gazing at her ring from time to time she was shaking her head in disbelief that she was proposed to by her boyfriend. He had teased her from time to time about how she would react if he were to ever propose and she thought back to their conversation a month ago. She had been studying for her final exams when he was over pretending to study and only ending up bothering her to the point that she had gave in to lay next to him. Though she was tired from all the cramming, she was okay with her boyfriend who took her hand in his. Intertwining their fingers, she glanced over at him with a bright smile. He mouthed an 'I love you' to which she followed with a 'you better.' Grinning to herself as she drove, she couldn't wait to tell her friends of the good news. 

Pulling up to her empty home, she grinned as she parked and began to unload her car. Taking as many bags in, she turned on the gas to get the house warmed up before finishing unloading. But she wasn't done as she was finding her way into her basement to retrieve her Christmas decorations right where she left them two years ago. Lugging the boxes up the stairs and into her living room, she turned on some Christmas tunes as she began to decorate her home. Gazing at her amazing rock on her ring, she shook her head in disbelief as she made her way back out to look for a Christmas trees. Finding the tree within minutes of being there, it was about her height, thick and deep green. It was perfect she thought as she drove home and carried it into her house to get it decorated and set up in her living room. She frowned when the decorations started to get stuck in her ring, so she pulled it off and set it onto the small table nearby. By the time she had finished decorating her tree, she was plopping down on her couch to admire her hard work. Kicking her legs up onto the couch, she laid back as she listened to the Christmas music playing and hummed along when there was a knock at the door. "Of course," she breathed as she moved to answer the door. 

"Bonnie," Elena and Caroline squealed in unison. 

She laughed as she was swarmed by her two best friends, "Hey guys!" 

"We've missed you," Caroline pouted. 

"Yeah, why did Caroline have to drive by your house to know that you were home," Elena added. 

Bonnie laughed at her two best friends, she knew she should have alerted them as soon as she drove into town. But she had far too much energy she wanted to exert before meeting up with them. She had just gotten engaged and honestly needed some time to herself to really take it all in. "I'm sorry, I wanted to get my house set up before inviting you both over." 

"Great job, your tree looks amazing," Elena said impressed knowing very well that Bonnie loved Christmas the most out of all the holidays. 

"Yes it does and since it looks like you're done decorating maybe you'll want to join us at the party," Caroline asked with a big pleading smile. 

"Party," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What kind of party," she asked. If it was an ugly sweater party, she would have to go digging through her things in the basement to find a sweater. 

Both Elena and Caroline looked at each other before giving her a sympathetic smile, "Well..." 

"Well what," Bonnie asked as she gazed between the two of them. 

"Damon is throwing the party," Elena said with a smile. Nodding, Bonnie wasn't surprised that Elena's long time boyfriend would be throwing a party. It meant a lot of alcohol for sure, but she was pretty good with holding her own. "...and it's a party for Stefan." 

"Oh," Bonnie said somewhat surprised. "Stefan is home?" 

Caroline nodded as she added her two cents, "Yeah, he's home for the Christmas break before he gets deployed after New Years." 

Bonnie was unsure about how to take in the what she was being told, "Umm...maybe it's best that I don't go. I wouldn't want to spoil the party." 

Elena felt for her best friend, "Bonnie you won't spoil the party." Damon had tried to put together a party for his younger brother before Bonnie got home, but what he didn't plan for was that Stefan's flight would be delayed a day late and Bonnie would return a day early. Though she wanted to be supportive to her boyfriend, Elena knew that Bonnie deserved just as much support. She had been gone for the past two years and after much convincing finally got Bonnie to come home for Christmas. Now she was going to do everything she could to make it a great one for Bonnie. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to," Elena offered her a small smile. 

Caroline on the other hand rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "Nope we're going! There's no way in hell that we're missing free alcohol and a fun night out together just us girls." Caroline and Tyler had been the first of the group to be hitched and though things were amazing between them, she needed her girl time desperately. 

"Aren't you married," Bonnie teased, earning a smack on her arm. "You should go out and have fun with your husband." Pausing to look at Elena, she grinned at her loyal best friend, "And you should go to support your boyfriend. I'll be fine." 

"Bonnie," Elena whined as Caroline growled. 

"Bonnie don't be such a downer. The whole town will be there, plus some. Damon invited everyone which means it'll be too crowded for anyone to notice that you're there." 

"Umm...except for the fact that you both are tied pretty closely to Stefan," Bonnie coughed a laugh meanwhile Elena and Caroline thought other wise. 

Huffing, Caroline looked at Elena, "I told you to not tell her what the party was for." 

Elena shrugged as she gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to lie to her?" 

Bonnie couldn't believe her best friends were having a conversation about her all the while she was still standing there, "Uh...still here!" 

"Bonnie," Elena turned with a frown. "You can't tell me you don't miss being with all of us. Yeah of course it's weird that the party is for your ex, but it's only weird if you make it weird. Remember you and Stefan were the best of friends before that mess went down..." 

"Mess...yeah it was a disaster," Bonnie huffed. 

"But..." Caroline was quick to jump in. "But that was years ago Bonnie. C'mon don't you miss arguing with Damon or Tyler while Matt and Stefan would come in with a save? We were all friends and I know the guys miss you a lot." 

Bonnie felt her chest tighten, because she did miss them. She missed all of them, which was why she was having an internal warfare with herself. She hated how things became so awkward with their friends having to divide their time with each of them. Sometimes it even felt like they had to choose which of the two to befriend and she hated that she had put them into such a predicament. So she packed up and left to go to college out in New York. It was a change of pace and culture for sure compared to the small town Mystic Falls. Getting lost in the crowds and noises of the busy city was very enticing. But now that she was back, she couldn't hear the crowds of people walking and talking or the various honking and shouting fill the streets. Instead she heard what she had thought she forgotten, the quiet. "Fine I'll go," she relented, knowing very well she was only back temporarily and would be going back to New York after a few weeks. 

"Yes," Elena and Caroline cheered. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but feel a little excited. It had been so long since she had been together with everyone and she hoped that they were just as excited to see her as was to see them. 

Bonnie had pulled her fleece off white sweater over her head as she glanced at herself in the mirror. Pulling her lightened brown long hair out, she dressed cutely warm with dark denim blue jeans and black boots. Throwing on her jacket after receiving a text from Caroline that she and Elena were on their way, she glanced over at her engagement ring she had forgotten and walked over to take it in hand. Placing it onto her finger and grinning as it fit perfectly, she sighed thinking about where she was going. Rushing back up the stairs, she pulled out one of her silver chained necklaces and laced the ring onto it before putting it onto her neck. She figured it was best to not cause a scene, especially knowing who the party was for. Hearing the honk, she dashed down the stairs and out to meet her best friends who were all smiles as they drove off to attend the party. 

Pulling up to the Salvatore boarding home, Bonnie felt anxious. She hadn't been there in years and she remembered like it was as clear as day that she had ran out of the house with tears streaking down her face. She thought the memory pathetic really as the Salvatore home was over crowded with cars and people flooding towards the mansion. Feeling a little relief, the anxiety increased as they parked and Caroline had turned off the car for them to start exiting. "I...I'll be in, in just a little. I have someone to text." 

"Is it your Enzo lover boy," Elena eyed Bonnie who smiled sweetly at them. "Did you want us to wait for you?" 

Bonnie shook her head, grateful that her friends were being so patient with her, "No, go ahead. I'll be in after I'm done texting him." 

"Okay," Caroline smiled as she and Elena left her alone. 

When Bonnie was sure that the pair were gone, she let out a long sigh as she pulled out her phone. Frowning as she felt so anxious, she sent Enzo a quick text. _Are you home yet?_

 _I just got in love. How is your trip home so far,_ Enzo was quick to text back. 

Feeling a little calmer she text him the truth, _I'm on my way to a party with friends I haven't seen for two years._

_Already hitting up parties without me I see, just don't get too crazy you alcoholic._

_Just because I can hold my drinks doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic._

_Whatever you say love, have fun at the party. Love you..._

Bonnie grinned as she texted him right back that she loved him too. She did and was grateful for the courage his little texts gave her as she pushed herself out of the car. Snuggling further into her coat at the cool breeze that brushed by, she followed the crowds of people into the Salvatore home. Standing in the foyer, she took in the older home and couldn't help but feel her heart ache. It had been a while, she told herself as she walked through the throngs of crowds. Bobbing her head to the music blasting, she was pulling off her jacket as she found herself dancing her way into the seas of bodies dancing and grooving without a care in the world. Allowing the music to flow through her, she smiled as she danced her way towards the middle. Being at the center of it all, she flung her hair side to side as she swayed her hips. She loved the energy felt in the center of the dance floor. The people there danced with no shame in their game as their bodies flowed effortlessly to the music blasting all around them. Laughing as Elena and Caroline had joined her in the middle, the three of them were singing along and dancing wildly to the upbeat song of baby got back. Shaking her hips into a circular motion, Bonnie turned away and began to twerk her little ass off causing her best friends to howl in excitement. Bonnie had always been the best dancer of the three and continue to show why as she incorporated one of their cheers and dropping down into the splits and booty popping as she came up. Jumping around with Elena and Caroline, Bonnie laughed as the three of them embraced. 

"God I missed your ass," Elena breathed as she pinched Bonnie's butt. 

"Me too," Caroline teased as she slapped Bonnie on the butt. 

Bonnie laughed at her best friends, "I missed you guys too. Now less talking and more dancing!" 

After a few more songs, Elena was begging for a break, "Please! Let's grab a drink or something." 

Caroline and Bonnie laughed knowing very well Elena didn't have the best stamina, "Fine." 

The three made their way out of the crowd and over to the bar. There Bonnie spotted the icy blue eyes that flickered with interest and Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked up to the raven haired man and embraced him, "Hey trouble." 

"Bonnie, good to see you," Damon grinned as he embraced the young woman. 

"You say that now, but by the end of the holiday break you'll be begging me to leave," she teased as she shook her head and accepted the drink that Elena had poured her. 

Damon chuckled as he looked at the milk chocolate beauty standing beside him, "Yeah, I mean you are stealing my girl away from me." 

Bonnie was quick to take Elena by the waist and hug her, "She was my girl first!" 

Caroline laughed as she moved to hug the pair, "Yeah she was ours first!" 

"I wanna join in on the fun," Tyler howled as he walked up and pulled Caroline into an embrace and smashed his lips onto hers. Bonnie grinned at the couple that were obviously still deep in love. Seeing the way Tyler stared so intently into Caroline's eyes, made her stomach do flips. She was so happy to see their love going strong. "Hey Bon," Tyler said as he turned to nod over at her. 

Bonnie raised her glass over to Tyler and smiled, "Hey Ty." 

"Bonnie! Bonnie," Bonnie's eyes darted to the dark blonde young man rushing over to her. She laughed as he bull rushed in for an embrace with his fiancé Rebekah chasing right behind. "You're finally home," he cheered as he twirled her around. 

She laughed as she embraced Matt tightly, "I am." Shaking her head, she turned to the beautiful blonde and embraced her, "Congrats Rebekah on your engagement." 

"Thank you Bonnie," Rebekah smiled as she moved to embrace her too. 

Gazing about the group, Bonnie could feel just how much love and friendship was in the air as everyone chatted among each other. It was almost perfect, she thought as her eyes fell upon the man staring from across the room with his intense green eyes. His dirty blonde hair was freshly cut and combed with a split to the side and he looked particularly handsome in his freshly pressed uniform. Taking in the man that made his way across the room, she didn't shy away from his gaze. Instead she stood quietly waiting and watching until he was upon the group. "Bonnie," his deep voice boomed and she felt a tug at the corner of her lips as if her body wanted to respond to him but faltered. 

"Hi Stefan," she breathed, very aware of everyone quietly staring at their first interaction in years. 

The tension was high, or maybe at least for her as she drank in his very presence. He was fucking hot and also making her feel very subconscious about how she looked under his gaze. Not wanting all eyes on her, she downed her shot glass and took hold of Elena's and Caroline's hand before pulling them away. "C'mon Rebekah," Bonnie insisted as all the women of the group went back out onto the dance floor. The four women danced and smiled at each other as if there wasn't a care in the world. After a few songs, Damon was cutting the music as he thanked everyone for coming to celebrate his little brother being home and dedicated a slow song to him. Bonnie sighed as her friends were being whisked away by their lovers. She knew what that meant as she tossed her coat over her shoulders and started to head for the door. She needed fresh air anyway, she figured. 

"Bonnie where are you going," Stefan was racing after her. 

She paused as she looked back at him with a small smile, "I just need fresh air." Not knowing why he was chasing after her when he should be out being in the middle for all to see, she tried to muster the best smile she could for him. "Shouldn't you be out there dancing to the song that's dedicated to you," Bonnie tried to wave him off. 

"Then will you do me the honors and dance with me," he quickly followed. Sighing deeply, she hated making a scene as she turned around and made her way to the dance floor with Stefan following suit. Standing face to face with him, she shrugged as she awkwardly stepped up to him and placed her hands onto his shoulders lightly. Stepping side to side as he placed his hands comfortably on her hips, she kept her eyes looking everywhere butt at him. "Thanks for coming to the party," he breathed softly. She only nodded as she continue to sway. "I heard that you were forced to come, but even so I'm glad you came. Bonnie I've been thinking..." 

She stopped moving to stare him straight into his piercing green eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking to dance with him. She knew he was going to try and say something to her and now that he was, she didn't want to hear it. "Stefan I'm engaged."

Stefan was taken aback as he blinked back the shock, "To...that Enzo guy?" 

"Yeah," she coughed a laugh impressed that he knew her boyfriend's name. When she on the other hand struggled to keep up with all the girls he continuously posted himself with on social media. Was his current muse Shannon...Sheena...she couldn't remember he just had so many. "You're the first one I've told," she breathed. "Please don't tell the others just yet." 

"Why," he gave her a questioning look. "Wouldn't you want everyone to know," he asked. 

Bonnie felt her chest tighten as she shook her head, "No, I want you to know because I hope this Christmas we can go back to being what we were to each other before we messed up. Can we be friends?" 

Stefan was pulling away from her with a hard look, "How can I be friends with someone who thinks that we're a mistake?" 

"I didn't say that," Bonnie countered. "Look Stefan I don't want to argue..." 

"And I don't want to be friends," he breathed with anger as he walked off, leaving her alone to watch him disappear in the crowds. 

Great she thought as she had found herself still making a scene after she had attempted not to. Shaking her head, she was zipping up her coat and making her way outside. She didn't want the pity party as she hid from her friends that came out looking for her. When they had retreated back into the house, she quietly made her way down the road and away from the Salvatore home. Ignoring the red Porsche that was driving up slowly to her, she picked up her pace not wanting to hear it. Rolling her eyes as the Porsche roared forward and turned to block her way, she was moving around the car but not before Stefan was taking her by the hand. "Let go of me," she huffed but felt his grip tighten. 

"Can I please drive you home? It's cold and I don't want you to get sick," he said flatly before leading her over to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Bonnie knew he was a stubborn pain in the ass and would probably make a bigger scene by lifting her up and tossing her into his car. His strength among many other things could really make things so much more difficult than needs be for her as she hopped into the car without a word and fastened her seat belt as Stefan got into the car with her. Settling into the car, she grinned as she heard the soft R&B music playing, she thought back to when she had insisted on him embracing such soulful and empowering music. Quietly listening to the music play, she kept her eyes gazing out the window. Grateful to not be pulled into a forced conversation, she was ready to jump out the car when he pulled up to her home. "Okay," he finally spoke up. 

"Okay what," Bonnie asked as she gazed over at him. 

"We can be friends if... by the end of holiday break you still want to be engaged to your lover boy," Stefan said as if a challenge. 

Bonnie rose an eye brow at him, "Why would I not want to be with Enzo?" 

"Because...you know deep down you want to be with me," he said confidently. 

"You're dumb," she coughed a laugh as she shook her head. "Goodnight Stefan..." 

"Bonnie don't you want to be sure," he called after her. 

"I am sure! As sure as the air that we fucking breathe that I want to be with Enzo," she huffed as she became more animated with the use of her hands flying every which way. 

"Then prove it! By New Years I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you're engaged to Enzo and want to be with him for the rest of your life. Then I'll know and finally let you go," he said hesitantly. 

"Let me go? Stefan we haven't been together in like almost four years," she argued. "In that time how many girls have you been with? How many girls have you slept with?" She couldn't believe he was asking such a thing of her as she glared at him. "I never stopped you from seeing other people not even once and...you even almost got married! And I still didn't say anything either then!" Shaking her head, she glared at him with so much spite, "Because it was never my place. We weren't together and we both have been living our own separate lives." She felt her heart rate start to pick up as her cheeks warmed, "Now that I've finally found someone, one mind you, there hasn't been multiple. It's only been Enzo after you. He makes me happy and now you... you wanna try and mess it up, like I don't deserve to live a happy full life like you have been over the past few years?"

She was right, totally and completely right. She was deserving of happiness and saying that she had finally found it. But he just couldn't believe her, no he wouldn't until she gave him one last shot. "I do want your happiness..."

"How can you say you want my happiness when you're refusing to recognize my engagement?" 

"I'm a selfish man Bon, what can I say," he swallowed the words he knew would be rejected in a heart beat. He went quiet as he felt the guilt of hearing her soft sniffles. She was crying because of him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it all away. It had worked in the past, but hearing her stubbornness come to the forefront he wasn't so sure about that approach. "Alright, let's be friends. During this holiday break we learn to be friends again and then on New Years I will hear you out on your engagement." 

Bonnie wiped at her stray tears that had fallen from her eyes, she hated how he still held a power over her that made her cry. "Fine, but friends don't make friends cry. Not like this!" 

"You're right," he relented. "I'm sorry Bonnie from here on out I won't make you cry." 

Bonnie knew that was near damn impossible with his track record with her, but she was grateful that he was saying that he was willing to try. It's a start, she told herself. "Thank you for the ride." 

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then?" 

"What's tomorrow," she asked as she was hopping out the car. 

"Tomorrow we take it back to the good old days when we were just friends," he gave her a grin as he winked and waved before driving off. 

She coughed a laugh as she shook her head and moved towards her house, "How can he promise that when I can barely remember when we were just friends?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,  
> Dang I was gonna have this released over the holiday break which is why it's written in that time frame. But now it's a new year and oh well gotta post it before it deletes haha. This should be a short chaptered fic. Not really sure, it all depends on how well I can put my words together to finish this haha. Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading, have a great day/night!


End file.
